1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the apparatus. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a photomask that is used for an exposure process in a photolithographic process and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the photomask.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the size of patterns to be realized on a substrate is reduced. In order to form minute patterns on a substrate, a wavelength of light that is used in a photolithographic process is required to be very short. As the wavelength of light used in an exposure process is shortened, an energy applied to a surface of a photomask is increased. Accordingly, in an exposure process in which a light source having a relatively low exposure energy and a relatively long wavelength is used, an opto-chemical reaction of ions which have not chemically reacted and are present on the surface of the photomask or are present around the photomask is actively progressed. The opto-chemical reaction results due to a high energy that is applied during an exposure process in which an ArF Excimer laser (193 nm) or a short-wavelength light source having a wavelength shorter than the ArF Excimer laser is used. As a result of the opto-chemical readtion, haze defects, which are photo-induced defects caused by light, may be generated on the photomask. Haze defects generated on the surface of the photomask adversely affect transmission of light in an exposure process; that is, haze defects cause variation in exposure energy irradiated to a substrate. Thus, patterns cannot be properly formed on the substrate, thereby reducing a process yield.